


so we gonna dance until we drop

by shiromantic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Victor's POV, based on ep10 ending, in a good way, they have one last slow dance before yuuri leaves, title: 'a little party never killed nobody' aka victor nikiforov is DEAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiromantic/pseuds/shiromantic
Summary: “If I win this dance-off, you’ll become my coach right?”What a – pure request. It was daring, impossible, to ask one of the greatest skaters in ice-skating right now to drop out to coach him. Only a fool would ask something like that.No.Only someone human.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written before the finale tmrw!! guys i AM STRESSED WHAT AM I GOING TO DO AFTER THE FINALE  
> anyway i love pining victor it is my life-blood so i just wanted to write more mushy feelings  
> unbeta'd cause it's late and im supposed to be wrapping christmas presents lMAO  
> hope you like it!!!

Katsuki Yuuri can be described in two words.

_Beautifully human._

Which is strange, because – humans are not very beautiful creatures; their minds are not, anyway. They are practically known for being the ugliest creatures internally on this planet. Which is why, Victor supposed, is how he became so devoid of life and love because life and love were undeniably – ugly things. Messy, broken, tired things. And as professional ice-skater who prides on his beauty, he didn’t need any kind of ugliness in his life.

It’s amazing how his opinion for last few years of his life can be changed by one man in one night.

It was painfully awkward that Katsuki Yuuri had downed many shots of liquor just to avoid conversation – not weak or pitiful but human. Victor had watched him drink the alcohol out of the corner of his eye. Mere curiosity was only in his eyes at first which had grown into a fonder look. (Yuri had noticed and of course, expressed his extreme disgust.)

Victor was ready to toss Katsuki Yuuri into a category of people he found attractive on the streets or on the transit, to be admired but never to encounter ever again but oh no. Victor quickly found out that Katsuki Yuuri was not a quitter – and he did not half-ass anything in his life. That included break-dancing and pole-dancing.

He certainly didn’t half-ass pole-dancing: Katsuki Yuuri was full-ass pole-dancing. Full. Ass. Lots of ass. It was great. It was amazing, like he had come down from heaven as some sort of booty angel. Serving divine justice and looks in his underwear.

Oh, and then it got even better. Or worse. Victor was feeling many different emotions at what happened in the next few moments.

Like some sort of endearing drunk koala, Yuuri had latched onto Victor and – okay, he was grinding on him. Oh – geez – this was not helping Victor’s ‘cute Japanese ice-skater is very hot’ crisis.

“If I win this dance-off, you’ll become my coach right?”

What a – pure request. It was daring, impossible, to ask one of the greatest skaters in ice-skating right now to drop out to coach him. Only a fool would ask something like that.

No.

Only someone human.

“Be my coach, Victor!”

His hair was messy, his cheeks were flushed, his speech was broken slurs but his eyes were the brightest stars that Victor has ever seen.

_Katsuki Yuuri was beautiful._

His heart pounded against his rib-cage like an animal and his face started to heat up. Oh god, oh god, was he – in love?

That could just be from the hot man practically on top of me, Victor reasoned.

Victor felt the same symptoms when Yuuri was off of him and off to do whatever he wants to do. He felt it across the room. He felt it when Victor couldn’t even see Yuuri anymore who had disappeared among all the bodies.

This was love.

He repeated those three words in his head for the rest of the party and found a place to sit. _Love, love, love_ – until it didn’t really sound like a word at all and all Victor had to go by to make sure it was actually a real word was that pain in his chest.

“Victor? What’s wrong with you?” Yuri (not Yuuri, disappointingly) snarled, kicking at Victor who was staring at the floor in a daze.

“Hm? Is it time to go already?” Victor asked, slowly pulling his head up from the table. The dance-floor was now considerably emptier than it was before and it looked like they were the only ones left except…

“Yakov has been yelling at me for the past hour to get your sorry – where are you going? VICTOR? GET YOUR ASS BACK HE-“

Yuuri was considerably more clothed than he was before probably due to his good friend, Phichit and his coach. He also looked a little more sober – but still very flushed and dazed. He was sure he had some sort of plan from stopping the trio from leaving – but it seemed like all his English knowledge flew out of his head instantly.

“Uh.” Victor said intelligently.

Phichit blinked. “Uh?”

Yuuri, too, blinked but it was hundred times cuter. Victor was biased. “…Victor?”

Celestino frowned. “I’m sorry Victor, but we have to get back to our hotel room. We were supposed to leave a few hours earlier if it wasn’t for – y’know.”

“W-Wait!” Victor exclaimed. “I-I haven’t gotten to dance!”

Celestino sighed, clearly not very pleased to having to deal with his drunk student and now a probably sleep-deprived Victor Nikiforov. “You’ve had the entire night to dance, Victor. Go back to your hotel if you want to dance some more.”

“But I need company!” He insisted and then gazed pleadingly at Yuuri. “I was just – I was so impressed by Yuuri’s skills that I just – I need one last dance before he leaves!”

“The DJ is gone. There’s no music.” Celestino argued, now ready to push Victor Nikiforov out of their way. “Go home.”

“W-Wait, Celestino!” Phichit interrupted. “This only happens once a year – and one dance will only take a minute right? I’m sure Yuuri doesn’t mind.”

Yuuri laughed, and pulled Victor to the floor right-away. “Let’s dance!”

Together in the middle of the large room, it felt so intimate and private. Victor suddenly felt ten years younger and his hands were sweating. Don’t mess it up, don’t mess it up –

“So, where’s the music? DJ! MUSIC PLEASE!” Yuuri yelled at the empty DJ seat. Oh dear.

“Ah, the DJ is gone, Yuuri but – maybe we can make our own music?” Victor suggested with a smile.

“Our own music? You’re a DJ, Victor?”

Okay, fine – Victor didn’t think it would be easy. That was a lie, of course he did, but he wasn’t going to get frustrated now. “No, no – I mean – “

He rearranged them so Yuuri had his arms locked behind Victor’s neck and his own arms were on his waist in a close-dance position. “We make our own music – with our bodies.”

“Oh.” If Yuuri was blushing at their close proximity, he couldn’t tell. “Okay. When do we stop?”

“When the music stops.” Victor whispered into the shell of his ear. Yuuri giggled and suddenly Victor’s mind was swarmed with scenarios of this happening in the future – how he wished to make Yuuri laugh again.

They must’ve danced for another hour. It was silent with their feet shuffling against the shoe-scuffed floor and their breath mingling with each other. Victor was humming a soft, unspecific, tune under his breath and when he began to grow tired, Yuuri took over for him.

The only one left was Phichit who was content with taking pictures of the two of them as well as selfies.

Yuuri was the first one to stop and rested his cheek on Victor’s shoulder. “Victor?”

“Yes?” He replied, a little too eagerly.

“I think…I think I fell in love with you at the end of the song.” He admitted.

Victor laughed. “Katsuki Yuuri - I was in love since the beginning.”

He could feel the other smile against his shoulder. What a stark contrast between their last encounter. “I have to go.”

“Oh. Right.” His hands reluctantly let go of his waist and Yuuri stepped out of his space. The room felt a whole lot bigger and colder. Say something. Tell him to hang out with you, to call you sometime. Something to remember you. “This night…was the best night of my life. Because of you.”

Yuuri beamed like the sun on his nation’s flag. “I had a lot of fun tonight too.” That was the last thing he said before he disappeared into the cold, night air with Phichit.

When Victor went back to his own hotel room, he didn’t think about ice-skating or training or interviews. Under the sheets of his bed, in the morning, on the plane back home, he only thought of one thing.

He thought of Katsuki Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this mess!!! katsuki yuuri is a powerful human being.  
> leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed it!  
> talk to me about yoi on twitter: @idiot_kris


End file.
